A Lover's Trial
by Misticshay24
Summary: The ministry outed everyone of there sexual preference. Marriages broken Secrets told. How will the wizarding World react to this. Ds Dom Harry Sub Severus Sub Lucius SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A long time coming**

The ministry set up this and were the reason I am not dressed to the top and wearing a mask. All eligible people were to wear a mask to this all married were not. I wouldn't have a problem with this if it weren't for the fact if one does not find someone by the end of this the ministry will send a list of people they think would be a good partner. I know they just want to see more pregnancies and the magical world being populated again but this really sucks. I am not even done with my education yet and they expect me to find a life partner. The only good thing about this is that it doesn't have to be a woman.

That's right the Boy-who-lived-twice is gay. The only reason everyone knows is that the ministry resurrected an only magic to show ones preference and mine was done publicly so not even I could hide who I liked best. Problem is I already know who I liked or was attracted to but last I checked one of them were married and the other hates me for making sure he survived the night of the final battle.

My life sucks when it was shown I was both magically powerful and gay I lost the one family I thought would stand by me through my life no matter if I did not settle down with their only daughter. The Weasley's left me and told me to stay away and never try to contact them again. The only ones to stay were the twins and Charlie who was gay as well but he wanted in my pants and I told him off the one time he tried. The twins ended up having to tell him they knew who I liked and why I was the way I am. The twins renamed their shop after that fiasco. Its now names Twin Prank. They did not want to see me upset when I came to sign paper work as the third owner of the shop which they made me take saying they would either pay me back or make me an owner so owner I was.

I was about to enter the ball when I noticed not one blond but two with masks that had me spinning. I wonder why he was wearing one did his marriage fall apart when the ministry outed every of age wizard and witch that was in its jurisdiction. I also saw my other interest standing with them he was ignoring the younger blonds advances but making his own towards the elder. I was ecstatic and hopeful that I could talk to them so headed that way after entering.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At first they did not notice me. The first to notice ironically was Draco who hissed at me.

"Now Draco that is no way to greet a Dominate gay man. I am sure your farther has taught you that much."

Both Snape and Lucius snapped there gaze to me.

"Potter?"

Snape was predictable as he said nothing.

"Indeed so Lucius. I am surprised to see you wearing a mask however I am pleased to see it."

He looked down ashamed.

"She divorced me when she found out I did not love her nor even liked females. Should have seen her face when she found out I was not the dominate male she thought I was."

I smirk. "Of course you are not a dominate male even I knew that much. I am surprised however that Dear Snape is not the submissive man I thought him to be either not fully anyways."

Another hiss came from Draco as he moved in front of Snape.

"How dare you Hiss at me again Draco. And yet Snape still does not talk to you. Do you not see him as a parental figure like you did in first year? He still sees you that way I am sure of that."

Snape did not say anything but he did nod to me in agreement. Draco however pulled yet another stunt.

"He is mine! I have loved him for as long as I can remember. Not even you or my Father will take him from me."

I look at Lucius before backhanding Draco across his face.

"Not even you can make someone love you or force them to be with you. Your mother has found that out already must I teach you the same thing?"

He growled at me.

"How dare you lay a hand to me? Father why did you allow him to strike me?"

Lucius looked at me before talking.

"He is right Draco. And I could not hit you myself but I can allow a dominate male to do so. Severus is not something to be claimed like you are trying to do. He has a mind of his own. And he loves you as a son not a partner."

Snape finally spoke up this time.

"Your father is right Draco I do not love you like that never have I gave you the impression that I did. There is only two I am attracted to like that. Please go and try to find one you are drawn to like I have."

I did not expect what happened next. Draco came flying at me with claws on his hands. But before he could reach me Lucius was in front of me with his own claws out.

TBC

Sorry about it being short but I just wanted to give you an update. I will try to get more written as soon as I can.


	3. Note

**Author's Note:** I know this isn't the update you were waiting for but i wanted to inform everyone that I HAVE NOT Abandoned my stories. I am in college My updates must be worked around how my work load for class is. I just both finished a class and started a new one. Every class is 5 weeks long. I am working on All of my stories both the ones posted and the ones i won't post till i finish at least one of the ones posted. I Will not Abandon my works nor will i allow them to be adopted. I WILL complete my works.

I am sorry how long it is taking me to get these updates up to what i want them to be. And yes i know i need a beta because i keep missing things that i spell that are not spelled correctly. Feel free to recommend a beta if you know one willing to take on more work and are not overly busy with life right now.

~MS


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I looked around and saw many watching us now. But I also saw one coming towards us angry and only looking at Draco. I lay my hand on Lucius' shoulder.

"Calm down look around us I fear your son has done something no one should ever have done by the look on his face as he heads over here."

Both Draco and he look where I am looking. One smiles the other falls to his knees. As the young man stops in fount of us we see why Draco went to his knees.

"Draco you have run for the last time and you have tried to break it for the final time. Mr. Malfoy did you know your son has been my lover for the past two years. Oh don't get me wrong he told me why he wanted a lover but I tried to tell him if he started with me he would never have the chance to leave. He tried to deny the pull he has to me because he so desires the professor."

Lucius looks to me before replying.

"Blaze Zambini did you not submit a marriage contract to me a year ago? And no I did not know of that indiscression. Had I of known you would have had my blessing then. Now however you both will be seen married tonight, if not Draco will no longer be a Malfoy."

I speak up here. "Lucius do not forget you yourself cannot disown him as of yet not while unmarried yourself. Blaze I remember you from classes. Never knew you were gay though. But I do like that you seem to have control of Malfoy there. What say we all five of us head to the marriage center of this gala and be done with it?"

Lucius looks to his feet "Yes dominate" is his only response.

Severus however has more to say. "Mr. Potter do you honestly expect me to give in so soon? I may be a switch but I do not give in lightly or easily."

I sigh and role my eyes. "Would you rather be forced to marry someone like Runcorn? You do know he's on the ministries list for you if you do not marry tonight. I would also say they put two women on your list as well neither is able to have children though at their age so the marriage would be invalid and you would only have the one option. Draco's is only Blaze on his. Lucius has only his ex-wife and me on his. So pick now as I cannot do anything for you after tonight in this anyways."

He pales as does Blaze and Lucius. They all seem to understand what is going on. Severus laces his hand with mine but says nothing. I will have to ask why he went so pale later. Lucius doesn't grab my hand but does grab The other of Severus.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Professor, and Draco are we ready?" Blaze is the only one to speak as we all head towards the marriage center.

As we enter the marriage center bands form on our hands Draco ends up with the Zambini house consort ring, Lucius gets the Black consort ring, Severus gets the potter consort ring, Blaze and I get a standard dominate ring that we may change at a later time if we wish to do so. The Minister of magic looks up from his papers and gasps.

"H..how did this kind of pairing come about?"

I smirk and reply "You forgot I required two heirs didn't you Minister. Both houses I have required an heir that is from a different partner each require a marriage. Also you forgot creature inheritances have destined mates. Magic made sure I found who was mine and made sure you arranged for the one to be free to be with me."

He pales "C..creature inheritance…"

I nod. "Now are you or are you not going to finish these weddings mine and Blaze's I believe we are the first of many you will do tonight."

He nods and quickly performs the incantations required of the marriage rights no words are passed between any of us as ours are finalized.

"you have 48 hours to consummate the marriages Mr. Potter" the Minister smirks at us knowingly.

I growl "Do you think we will not Minister plus that was not in the marriage law you enforced it said married by a certain date nothing about consummating it by said date. But there will be no problem of that Minister. And its Lord Potter Black to you Minister Dumbledore."

TBC

Nice surprise there wasn't it. But which Dumbledore is it Headmaster or brother? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We make are way out of the marriage station and away from Abeaferth Dumbledore The brother of Albus Dumbledore. Both are vengeful since I came out as gay. My list had only two on it Lucius and Ginny Weasley only one of whom I was attracted to not that they knew that at the time. They had thought I hated the blonde and would not choose him over Ginny the one they wanted me to marry. I know I will have some bad press again come morning but that isn't new with how Albus has been running a smear campaign against me since I defeated Tom in battle that was only witnessed by the very two I married and Bella Lestrange and her husband and brother-in-law.

Bella was given the kiss shortly after but the two brothers were found to be innocent after being given veratiserum at trail and stated under its effects that Bella was the only one to cast that night where they had tried to talk to the Longbottom's peacefully. It leads to them being freed and Bella given the kiss. Neither brother was eligible to marry due to health being very weak when they are released from St. magoo's they will be made to marry but I have it arranged as they fall under my protection as the dark mark transferred to me upon tom's death as both he and I knew it would.

As we get to the floo network I turn to Blaze.

"Your welcome in my home if you think you will be in danger due to being seen with me and chatting with me. I know both brothers hate me due to who I am and the arrangement I made with tom before the battle I had with him. And you may need the use of my training room if you're having this much trouble with your pet defying you like this for 2 years."

Lucius and Severus pale even more than they already were at knowing I have a training room in my home. Blaze looks at Draco then back to me before replying.

"I would like to take you up on that I may need the room before the end of the night he does not look happy with either of us and may rebel yet again tonight."

"The address in potter manor password is snake in lion's den."

With that I send both Lucius and Severus through before stepping through myself. Blaze and Draco follow minutes later with Draco over Blazes shoulder bound and gagged with the look of if I could kill you I would on his face.

I smirk "Looks like you need the training room. Let me just show you the way. But I wish for These two to see the room before you may use it alright?"

He just nods holding a struggling Draco still. I motion for all of them to follow me and head down the hall pointing out the sitting room and library rooms on the way down. The last door on the first floor has a portrait guarding it I stop at this.

"Here we are. This portrait guards what most past members of the family called the play room. The password is pleasure me pet. I re-cleaned all what is here and got a new set for my use which is in the locked portion."

I step into the room Blaze follows after me. Severus and Lucius reluctantly come in after him. I point to the cross motioning blaze to it.

"I would think that would hold him until I am my husband's leave the room. Come Severus, Lucius, do not be afraid; unless you give me cause; you shall not find pain in this room. That is of course unless you beg me for it. Look around for a minute and then you may make a list of what you manage to see that you are against me using on you and we shall talk about it but you will see it all in a day or two so the list doesn't have to be complete."

They slowly do as I say and look at what is out for Guests use before quickly leaving the room. I follow after them. I motion to the stairs across from the room. I walk up ahead of them and lead them to the master bedroom.

"Now We can talk here this is the master bedroom. We will share it of course. If this makes you uncomfortable I can give you both a guest room until you are comfortable with sleeping in the same bed with me. Though it will have to do for tonight the other rooms other than the one currently being used by Blaze and Draco tonight have not been cleaned out of anything harmful to the person. First I want to know why you both went so pale at the ministry? Then I want to know why you went paler when I mentioned the play room slash training room?"

They both look at each other and nod together before Lucius starts to answer.

"Well um Harry I went pale at the ministry due to what you said about our lists that were already written by the ministry for if we did not marry tonight. I wanted a choice in my second marriage unlike my first one. And as for the training room well my father put one in the family manor which now goes to Blaze because he is the dominate to Draco. The first male dominate born to them will be heir as Blaze has it this time though I will have to fill out the paperwork handing over the estate to them as I am submissive I am not allowed to be lord for much longer. Father used the room to force my mother into a submissive role when she herself was very outspoken even when I was close to Hogwarts age he still had yet to break her though he managed it by my second year end. I did not like the blank look my mother took after that. I don't want the same happening to me or my son."

I nod before answering. "I can understand how you feel because of your mother. I can promise you I do not want you broken I want you as you are. As for your son I cannot help him if he keeps coming after Severus. If he keeps it up, you will have to bare not one but two heirs one for your own house and one for the Black house. Blaze of course knows this he nearly saw the end of his mate tonight he cannot let that go as Draco put himself in danger from another Dominant. He may be forced to break him like your farther did to your mother though I do not think your mother should have been broken."

Severus looks up and starts his answer. "I…I" he trails off. He falls to his knees with a cry of defeat.

I kneel in front of him. "Severus calm your safe here." I wrap my arms around him and rub soothing circles on his back. I look to Lucius and motion for him to join us to try and sooth Severus of the hurt he must be feeling.

Lucius kneels behind Severus slowly and hugs him nuzzling his neck. That seems to do the trick as Severus starts to calm down but he also starts to fall asleep. I pick him up as Lucius stands to allow the movement. I place him on the left side of the bed and I join him in the middle holding him to me. I motion for Lucius to join us and he snuggles into my right side.

"We shall talk in the morning. It was too much for our Severus today. I will get his answer tomorrow after breakfast. You will get the chance to ask Blaze to be lenient on Draco then but do not ask to much of him."

Lucius just nods before closing his eyes relaxing into my arms and following Severus into sleep.

TBC


End file.
